Bads Adventure
by Bad6801
Summary: Bad meets Finn and the rest of the peoples in the land of Ooo, but what happens when Flame Princess starts to get evil and what secrets is Bad holding from them.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sup guys this is Bad and yes this is the first story so no flames,okay just be positive about it,****good so lets get this story going!**

* * *

**Chapter one: Meeting Finn**

**At Flames Princess house on a quite evening-**

Flame Princess and Finn were spending some alone time while Jake and Lady were out to dinner with there little baby pups.

"hey FP I wanted to know if you could..." Finn said

Flame looked at him with sparkling eyes

"yes?"she said.

"would you go out with me on a-"Finn said before being hugged to death by Flame.

"oh Finn yes I would love to."she said

"yes"

"just make sure its romantic and not at Princess Dork face(**Princess Bubblegum**) okay"she said

"okay I will make sure"Finn said.

Flame Princess got up and yawn.

"well it was nice seeing the sunset with and i need some rest for that date okay?"Flame said.

"yea sure FP."Finn said blushing a little.

Flame smiled,then came Finn pressing his lips on her.

he pulled away.

"bye" he wispeard.

"bye" she wispeard back

Flame went back inside her house while Finn walked back to the treehouse.

"hey kid,how was that kiss of yours?"someone said.

"who said that."Finn demanded.

"just me." the guy said.

hey jumped down from a tree that Finn was close by.

"whats your name."

the dude was wearing a long pants jean and wearing a red Vanz shirt.

"my name is Bad." and yours is he replied.

" I'm Finn the human."Finn said.

"cool name bro."Bad said

"why were you spying on us?"Finn asked

"I wasn't spying on you guys."Bad mocked.

that made Finn Mad.

"aww is the poor baby gonna cry."Bad mocked again this time laughing in his face.

"grrrr, I'll show you."Finn said pulling out the demon blood sword.

Bad stopped laughing when he saw the demon blood sword.

"thats the Demon Blood Sword what the heck are you doing with sword like that?"Bad asked.

"oh so you don't know about my dad huh?"Finn said.

"no and i don't want to know."Bad said

"oh well your funeral."Finn said.

"who's gonna try!"bad yelled.

"I will!"Finn Yelled.

the two Dashed at each other ready to strike.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**So far so good anyways I don't own the Characters except for the one thats been included (Bad)**


	2. Chapter 2 Bad vs Finn

**AN: Sup im back and im going to try and upload my reading form School so lets get going**

* * *

_**Chapter Two Finn vs**_**_ Bad _**

Finn had dashed at Bad with no luck at all.

"whats the matter your suppose to be a hero!"Bad yelled.

Finn got up and trun around.

"I'll show you!"Finn yelled.

He charged again and swinged his sword at Bad.

Bad got cut and held his arm.

"urg!,your gonna pay for that!"Bad yelled.

A collem of fire shoots up around Bad.

Finn was shock, he never faced anyone with this much power except when chaseing Flame Princess.

The collem of fire had stop and a dark red Bad was standing around the ashes of fire.

"so do still want to-"Bad said but was cut of by punch from a yellow dog.

"Jake your here!" Finn screamed.

"ya man I didnt want you to fight this guy alone." Jake replaid.

Bad shot up to the sky with two fist engulf with fire.

"alright you made me mad!" Bad yelled.

he dashed at Jake with high speed.

"what the!"jake yelled.

Bad punched Jakes gut setting it on fire.

"ow ow ow ow ow!" Jake screamed.

he patted his belly.

Finn came from behind and try to cut his ducked and upercuted him with his left.

finn wnet up into the air.

"ughhh,how do we beat him."Finn thought.

Jake jumped and streached into a 51 liver landed on Bad.

"ya I got him!"Jake said.

Bad started to pick him up.

"not quite." Bad said.

he filngs him to another area.

"looks like you guys ran me dry on energy."Bad said.

"what?"Finn said.

"yep, im now on the last of Bars but you wont be able to finish me." Bad said.

Both Finn and Jake raised there brows.

Bad went back normal and flew off east.

"just remeber what you did."Bad said

And with that he was out of sight.

"man what a werid guy."Jake said.

"Jake I think he was teaching us a lesson." Finn said.

"whatever im going back to the treehouse."Jake said

Jake ran back leaving Finn.

* * *

**End of chapter two tune in for chapter Three**


	3. Overheat Kingdom vs Candy Kingdom

**So im back with a new Chapter hope you like it**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: invading the Overheat Kingdom**_

Bad had just arrived from the fight that he and Finn had.

"dam that kid ran my energy down so low to the point I cant even fly."Bad thought.

two Overheat gaurd came by.

"General Bad, let us help you up." said the first gaurd.

"NO!"Bad yelled.

the two gaurds were startled.

" no,just get me something to drink." Bad commanded

"as you wish." said the second gaurd.

he came back with honey lava.

"thank you."Bad said

he began to drink the lava down.

"General Bad, King Adis wants to talk to you."said the first gaurd.

Bad noded and walked to the Overheat castle.

"So whats the status?"Bad asked.

"the Overheat Light house spotted two royal Candy Kingdom fishing ships were spotted just off the coast of Bed Rock Cove." said the messanger.

Bad was sock.

"You said two Candy Kingdom fishing boats?"Bad asked.

The messanger noded.

"then what the heck were the gaurds doing?!"Bad shouted.

"I...don't...know."the messanger Stuttered.

"WELL YOU BETTER OR ELSE THIS COULD MEAN THE END OF YOU AND YOUR SERVICE AROUND THE OVERHEAT KINGDOM!"

"Why so much yelling?" said a soft voice.

Bad looked over his saw Julia sitting at the edge of the window stile.

"It's nothing Julia,just that the messanger here just blew my top."Bad said.

Julia noded.

"why dont you go okay."Julia said

The messanger was startled but noded and speed walked away.

Bad just sighs as the messanger speeds away.

"you never yelled when my sister Rue was alive."

"well thats because she would calm me each time I'm angry."Bad replaid.

"well thats true, remeber what my dad said." Julia said walking behind Bad.

"That even the strongest, most cruel Overheaters have a heart."Bad replaid.

"excatly."Julia said.

Bad smiled then continued to walk towards the Kings throne.

as he got there he bowed down.

"Your majesty."Bad said.

Adis with his large bulky armor and same like flame hair style like Flame King smiled.

"ahh, my most strongest general."Adis complimanted.

"Thank your highness,but didnt you needed me?" Bad asked.

"why yes, I want you to warn the gaurds and get this Kingdom ready for the Candy Kingdom attacks." Adis commanded.

"The Candy Kingdom?"bad said a little bit surprised.

"Yes the Overheat watchers have discoverd there army of Banana Guards lead by Pepermint Butler heading to this exact position." Adis said.

"but why us,what have we done to cause this?"Bad asked.

"I have no idea but keep thouse sticky Candy soldiars out of this Kingdom."Adis said.

"as you wish your highness." Bad said.

he flew off from the top of the open window.

"Goodluck Bad." Adis said.

Bad flew out on to the Main Entrnce were he meet's up with the Overheat army.

"Alright men this is A war were having, and we know that there the weakest Kingdom but along with a demonic little genral on there side!"Bad yelled out.

"So what are we going to do?"asked one of the soldiars.

"Simple we do what we all ways done that is to slaughter them all." Bad said.

The candy army got closer and closer but were halted by the Overheat army lead by Bad.

"General of the Overheat Kingdom surrender your land for your Flame fish!"Peprmint said.

"NEVER!"Bad yelled.

The four hundred Overheater's charged at the much larger yet bigger sized Candy was to many dieing and many more injured, but Bad cut down any Candy gaurd in his way.

One Candy soldiar had a Javlin and was ready to stab Bad at his chest, but Bads quick flaming speed over took the Candy Soldiars Javlin spear.

two hours later the Candy Kingdom's Army was at a disadventage in size and power and many of them surrender.

"but how, we out number you by a hundred." Peprmint said.

"it dosn't matter we had so much power on our side."

Bad looked over the dead Candy Armies and the dead Overheat soldiar.

"let all you died in this battle sleep well."Bad said

To Be Continued...

* * *

_**well thats the third chapter and i could do one more for today depending if the Pacers VS Heat game dosnt start then were good till we meet again**_


End file.
